


The Little Things

by Akeylei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, TOO MUCH, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeylei/pseuds/Akeylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool leaves little presents for Spiderman on various roof tops: Avengers merchandise, candy bars, socks and sometimes even packed Mexican food. He always leaves a note attached to the presents: “WITH LOVE, WADE”. Peter is actually touched by the gesture.</p><p>http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/99404384291/deadpool-leaves-little-presents-for-spiderman-on</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Deadpool sets up a redbull and a bag of tacos on the rooftop in the path of Spider Man, things have been crazy in the city the last couple of week and he knows that his baby-boy hasn’t been sleeping and eating like his should be. He puts a pair of pink fluffy socks next to the food and tacks a sticky note to the bag. He hears the normal “fweipfweipfweip” he is accustomed to and ducks behind a rooftop vent to wait with his- [super awesome and cool ninja skills!!]  
There’s a scuffle of gravel underneath soft footsteps and the rustling of paper. Wade has never stuck around to see Spider Man take his gifts. {probably because you know we’ll be rejected} [his butt does look good from this angle through!!] {Even I think that} Wade just nods his confirmation. Spiderman looks around before pulling his mask off to eat.

Time slows down for Wade as Spiderman’s hair settles around his neck and he bites ionto a taco and cracks open the red bull to take a big swig. He pauses before grabbing the post-it and mumbling it out loud, “With all my love, to my beautiful Spidey-chan. Love: DEADPOOL<3” He smiles softly and shoves it into his web blaster to keep safe. He then finishes up eating and drinking and sets off again into the sky. Wade stands up from behind his spot and goes over to where the trash was left behind along with the fluffy socks. Deadpool was slightly upset about that but he realized that red an pink clashed and that was why Spidey couldn’t wear them. [obviously fluffy socks are awesome!]  
{Maybe he just didn’t want them?}  
He looked down and saw a white piece of paper against the rocks of the rooftop, he snatched it up before it could float away and looked down. It was an address, with the time 3:00am written down on it.  
Oh joy his Spidey had an appointment, that Deadpool was gonna catch him at so they could spend even more time together!!!

 

 

 

*time skiip* 3:00am later that night..~

 

 

 

Deadpool went into the apartment that was written on the mysterious note. He thought it was strange because the door was unlocked. {maybe it’s a trap} [maybe they were expecting us!] He pulls out his katanas and sneaks his way into the cramped living room area and glances around. When he is able to see around clearly he almost drops his weapons at a beautiful unmasked Spiderman cooking and a movie obviously set up in the livingroom. Spiderman turns around and smiles when he sees him, and then he notices Wade’s draw katanas and sighs exasperated.

“Only you would bring swords to a date Wade.” Deadpool freezes, his eyes widen and then he actually drops his weapons on the floor, along with his jaw.

“Wh-wait a second Spidey, are you telling me you MEANT for me to find that note?” [yay he loves us!]  
{or he’s just messing with us} [he’s not wearing his mask and he SMILED!!!] 

Peter laughs and walks towards Wade and smiles up at his masked face, “Peter.”

Wade looks confused for a moment before Spider Man clarifies. “You should call me Peter, my name is Peter Parker. This is my apartment. I wanted you to come here for a date. D-did I misinterpret your gifts? I-I’m really sorry…” Peter blushes and looks down at his feet embarrassed. Peter takes a step back and looks away waiting for Wade to say something. Deadpool gapes at Peter for a second longer before rolling up the edge of his mask, grabbing his date’s hand and pulling him sharply into his chest. Peter gasps at the sudden movement and then flushes a violent pink as Deadpool kisses him softly. He lets go and steps back. 

Peter has other ideas though, he jumps at Deadpool. Wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues twist in each other’s mouths and Peter plays with the edge of Wade’s mask that settles on the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver. 

The hiss of a pot boiling over snaps them out of their impromptu kissing session and Peter leaps back, rushing to the stove and tending to the dinner. His cheeks red and hair disheveled from Wade running his fingers through it. 

Wade takes the opportunity to inspect the shelf under the Television, that was covered in Avenger’s gear that Deadpool had gotten over the last couple of months and left for Peter on the rooftop he always did. A smug smirk covered his half-masked face and he peeked over at Spi- ..Peter, and Peter noticed his gaze and flushed even darker shades.

 

Deadpool throws a familiar pair of pink socks at him as asks nonchalantly 

 

“So… baby boy, what’s for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have trouble writing same-sex couples because I feel like using terms like "him, he, his" is going to confuse the reader,


End file.
